


Innuendos and Things

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aw, Clarence, did you think you'd seen the last of me?" She began, "Nah, I may have died, but that doesn't really stop anyone around here, does it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innuendos and Things

"Aw, Clarence, did you think you'd seen the last of me?" She began, "Nah, I may have died, but that doesn't really stop anyone around here, does it?"

"H-how?" Castiel asked, "And I still don't know who 'Clarence' is."

"I don't know how. And watch a movie, will you? God." She said, "It's good to see you again, Unicorn."

Castiel blushed crimson at the word "Unicorn", and Meg smirked at it.

"Maybe God brought you back. He does that sometimes." He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of the words to say immediately, so he took a moment to think, "I missed you. I'm happy you're back, Meg."

She smiled, "I like seeing you at a loss for words. It makes me all tingly."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what."

"Innuendos and.....Things."

"Because it makes you blush like that, Clarence." She took a few steps closer, getting into his personal space, "And it's true." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Now let's go see what all that pizza man taught you, huh?"

"Okay."


End file.
